phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas Flynn/Season 4
Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford, is a boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. His sister is Candace, and his stepbrother is Ferb. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, who has a strong crush on him (if he returns it is so far unknown). He has a strong bond with Perry, their pet platypus, and he always wonders where he is. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, causing him to build immensely large inventions and activities with the help of his stepbrother. His hospitality often affects his plans. Read the full page... "For Your Ice Only" PnFHockeyZ9.jpg FYIO Everyone say Canadian Bacon.png Tumblr medkq0GwkY1rgi4ejo1 500.png Tumblr meajvh3D741rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr meajl0rGPN1rmra37o1 500.png Candace talking to Phineas and Ferb FYIO.png Linda's Kids on Ice picture.jpg Phineas ice skating while Isabella drills.jpg Phineas ice skating while Isabella drills 2.jpg Phineas and Isabella curling.jpg Hockeyz9.jpg "Happy New Year!" 6. Png Phineas says yeah to Isabella.jpg There's the other tradition of kissing someone special at midnight.jpg Isabella says really to Phineas.jpg I know what WE'RE gonna do tonight.jpg We're gonna make our own New Year's ball.jpg And drop it from outer space.jpg Isabella didn't like this.jpg Bash in a ball.jpg Isabella and Phineas dancing to It's A New Year.jpg Phineas and Ferb dancing the Gangnam Style.jpg Isabella Phineas dancing for new year.jpg Everyone beginning to conga.jpg New Year's Eve conga.jpg Is this your doing.jpg Old long ago.jpg Everyone watching the fireworks.jpg "Fly On the Wall" Pobrane (51).jpg Tumblr mg6y970LFS1rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr mg8ejuTGsh1rmra37o1 500.png Mqdefaulp.jpg Sundae Machine.png We can also go old school.jpg Tumblr mg70d4t9Zp1rmra37o1 500.png Pobrane (41).jpg Mqdefauly. Jpg Images (74).jpg Tumblr mfbi0z5QKR1rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr mfbi3l9hsR1rmra37o1 500.png Candace as Gaint Baby Head.jpg SummerFlyOnTheWall.jpg "Bully Bust" Buford hanging from a tree by his shoe laces.jpg Mqdefault (6. Jpg Tumblr mgli0zNDZ91qkdfjio1 500.png Yeah, woohoo.jpg Hmm, minty.jpg "My Sweet Ride" Mqdefault (26).jpg Tumblr mh7xb17zcR1rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr mh7twbl0971rmra37o2 r1 500.png Pobrane (44).jpg Tumblr mh7ttwrNoE1rmra37o1 500.png Just what this car can do.jpg SweetRide.jpg We worked really hard.jpg Just to trick it out for you.jpg A simple push of a button.jpg Pink pattern on car.jpg It steers itself - 1.jpg It steers itself - 2.jpg There's a trophy shelf.jpg And it opens up your cans - 1.jpg And it opens up your cans - 2.jpg And if you need a rocket engine.jpg You'll be the envy of the whole gang - 1.jpg You'll be the envy of the whole gang - 2.jpg Boom ba-ba-boom.jpg Ba-bang-a-bang-bang.jpg Tumblr mh7tok6E8D1rmra37o1 500.png Everyone in the Nymph.jpg Let's deploy the chutes, Ferb.jpg There's romance in the air.jpg There's nothing I'd rather do.jpg Candace and Jeremy in their sweet ride.jpg Phineas and Ferb follow Candace and Jeremy to the Doo Wop Hop.jpg Tumblr mhkzxrSNLn1rmra37o1 500.png "Der Kinderlumper" "Sidetracked" Phineas asking where Perry is in the episode Sidetracked.jpg A life of leisure.jpg "Primal Perry" Mqdefault (38).jpg Infinite probability generator.jpeg Tampering the forces of nature.jpg Candace sneaking behind the ice cream truck while the gang orders.jpg Candace watching from behind the ice cream truck to see what happens.jpg Ice cream truck drives away revealing Candace.jpg Linda having offered pie to the gang.jpg "Mind Share" Tumblr mkex5eeoO31rmra37o1 1280.png MindSharePromoOne.jpg MindSharePromoThree.jpg MindSharePromoFour.jpg Tumblr mk94u1B6ZC1rmra37o1 1280 (1).png Tumblr mkexghTPub1rmra37o1 1280.png "Backyard Hodge Podge" Tumblr ml13m0HxzK1rmra37o1 1280.png Backyard Hodge Podge (song).jpg Tumblr mlj9qxyEbR1rgi4ejo1 500.png Tumblr mll6sfYUAs1rozlbeo1 500.png "Bee Day" And they pay for it with their lives 2.jpg Because it's Bee Day.jpg Bee Day - Bee Song.jpg Why end on B flat with F sharp bass.jpg We don't question it.jpg P06-02-13 13.39.jpg Bee Day - What'cha Doin'.jpg Building a super inflatable wading pool.jpg Anything for you, Isabella.jpg Your word is my humble command.jpg My humble command.jpg I would travel the four corners of the globe.jpg It would be for you.jpg All for you!.jpg Bee Day - Phineasland.jpg We're going for our beekeeping patch.jpg Phineas Image Proposition 2.jpg Thanks for the loan.jpg Bee Day-Phineas.png Bee Day-Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet.png Bee Day-Mud Pool.png Bee Day-Spiffy.png Ducky Momo wading pool.jpg "Bee Story" Phineas offer Isabella some honey.jpg "Great Balls Of Water" Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet look at the Giant ball of water.png In Your Face Physics Camp.png Tumblr mnp74q68al1rmra37o1 1280.png Come on gang, let's surf the surface tension.jpg Phineas and Isabella surfing.jpg Baljeet, Django and Holly ready to race.png GBoW-How cool is that.png Phineas and Isabella steer the water.jpg Phineas Congrats Buford.png Come on in, the water's great.png "Where's Pinky?" Image5.jpg You're welcome to join us.jpg Did you know there's one standing behind you.jpg He's been gone all morning.jpg The dog sensematic helmet.png Who's a good boy.png "Knot My Problem" Or so it's been taught.jpg Looked it up on the Net.jpg It's got closed bends, loop splices, bowlines and lashings.jpg Maybe we can loosen it with just a little thrashing.jpg Untyable knot.gif Un-Untieable Knot.jpg We're going to try.jpg We'll give it all that we've got again.jpg Now the knot we have here.jpg It's got closed bends.jpg Loop splices.jpg Loosen it with.jpg When it comes to constraint, there's an embarrassment of riches.jpg It's already a knot.jpg So ready or not.jpg We're gonna try to untie it.jpg Though it's terribly taut.jpg So it won't be for naught.jpg We'll give it all that we've got.jpg To untie the un-untieable knot.jpg It's already a knot again.jpg So ready or not again.jpg To untie it.jpg Though it's terribly taut again.jpg To untie the un-untieable knot yet again.jpg To untie the un-untieable....jpg Candace decides it time to get mom and bust the boys.jpg Candace getting hit by a ray from the all you can eat inator.jpg "Just Desserts" The kids started climbing.jpg Phineas and Isabella look each other while climbing up.jpg No, I've never been so happy.jpg "La Candace-Cabra" Chubacabra 2.jpg Chubacabra 3.jpg Gang singing Chupacabra.jpg The Boys looking for Chupacabra.png We present to you, the cupra-copter.jpg "Happy Birthday, Isabella" P07-14-13 16.44.jpg BurfordbaggedIsabella.jpg Birthday for Isabella revealed.jpg Isabellacake.jpg Ferb and Isabella fist bump.jpg Phineas and Isabella on a 'Date'.JPG Make a wish.jpg But Phineas all I really wanted is.jpg Don't look nothing to see here.jpg Phineas Image Proposition 3.jpg Don't look, don't look, don't look!.jpg Did you get what you wished for.jpg Isabella says uh to Phineas.jpg Soda Fountain restaurant.jpg Phineas and Isabella in a limo.JPG Phineas and Isabella on bicycles.JPG Phineas and Isabella working with tools.JPG Emotional Roulette.png Eating some French Fries.jpg Stuck in a Tarmat.jpg Trapped under rubble.jpg Lifting a Piano.jpg Getting orthodontia.jpg In a smelly subway car.jpg Phineas and Isabella decorating.JPG Jumping on the couch.jpg Just time alone with my triangular savant.jpg "Love at First Byte" Daddressedup.jpg Candace asking phineas what is going on.jpg Candace suprised all that her mom busted phineas and ferb for was the towels all over the yard.jpg "One Good Turn" OGT - P&F.png P&f introducing obstacle course.jpg And finally, our third team.jpg Starting the race.jpg Candace taking a step onto the platform.jpg Everyone on the spinning corn cob.jpg Candace and stacy at the finish line.jpg "Thanks But No Thanks" The boys showing their friends the idea.jpg Mqdefaultpiramid.jpg "Troy Story" We're gonna finally recreate the Trojan War.jpg I'll be Paris because my name starts with a P.jpg And I'll be Helen because.jpg Isabella realizing she's holding arms with Phineas.jpg Isabella shockingly says my name starts with.jpg I which is right after H.jpg Isabella smiles awkwardly.jpg Hey, where's your dad.jpg Phineas as Paris and Isabella as Helen.jpg Seeing Baljeet getting chased away.jpg Well so much for Hector.jpg Isabella and Phineas in a chariot.jpg Isabella and Phineas about to do the final attack.jpg Laser-proof, nice touch Ferb.jpg Trojan boat.jpg "Druselsteinoween" Phineas checking the scalloped cheese slices.jpg Phineas sees Isabella dressed as Cinderella.jpg You're Isabellarella.jpg If I lose a slipper tonight.jpg You know where to find me.jpg Oh, that reminds me.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing at the castle party.jpg A slipper flies behind Phineas.jpg What's wrong, Isabella.jpg I ran out of shoes.jpg Phineas says oh that's okay to Isabella.jpg It's more fun to dance barefoot anyway.jpg It's more fun to dance barefoot anyway 2.jpg Isabella and Phineas dance barefoot.jpg "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" Mqdefault (58).jpg 306A - Everyone Runs Away.jpg Armed with bubble washers.jpg 418 Let's Dance.jpg Phineas and friends.png Mqdefault (67).jpg Thumb-7390 52529F51.jpg TTTTPerry is going to whack.JPG Whack.JPG TTTTPhineas's plan.JPG "Face Your Fear" Ready to skate in Foamtown.jpg Foamtown.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 2.jpg The gang skateboarding over stairs on foamtown.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 3.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 4.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 5.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 6.jpg The gang skateboarding on foamtown.jpg Phineas and Ferb fist bump in Foamtown.jpg The gang skateboarding on foamtown 2.jpg Phineas running into a foam object.jpg Buford spinning on skateboard.jpg Hey foamtown is gone.jpg "Cheers for Fears" The popcorn is nice and fluffy.jpg Candace speaking in sullen.jpg Candace handing Phineas the scrapbook.jpg We'll do our best.JPG Candace mumbles thank you.JPG She said 'Where's Perry'.JPG You have got to work on your sullen.jpg Here is all the Jeremy memrobilia I could find.jpg Phineas tells Candace take pictures of all the Jeremy related things she can.jpg No problemo.jpg Perfect, same color as Jeremy's eyes.JPG CheersforFears1.jpg Do you think Jeremy will like it.jpg She had me at "smiley face".JPG And there he is now.jpg Candace rushes out of the backyard to get Jeremy.JPG Did anyone else see that weird green beam.JPG Phineas and Ferb having seen the Scrapbook-aganza fly away.JPG Candace designed it herself.jpg "Steampunx" "Just Our Luck" The stating point for sky tennis.jpg Candace losing her luck.jpg Candace after throwing the pie in the air.jpg Candace getting hit by the pie she threw in the air.jpg Phineas helping Isabella back at the platform.jpg Isabella and Phineas playing sky-tennis.jpg "Return Policy" Only one contestant.jpg Will survive.jpg No no no everyone will survive.jpg IT'S EXTREEEEEME.jpg It's extreme.jpg Isabella and Phineas awestruck.jpg Isabella and Phineas screams Whoo.jpg This might be the big one.jpg It could just be a tie.jpg Isabella doesn't agree with it being a tie.jpg Isabella says sudden death again.jpg Folks, it's the power hit of the evening!.jpg Just a batting cage.jpg Let's not oversell it.jpg Isabella excitedly says gentlemen.jpg Start your engines!.jpg No no they don't have engines.jpg Buford and Baljeet are tied!.jpg And Buford steps up to the batter's box!.jpg Oh, it looks like this game.jpg Could go into.jpg Isabella says sudden death.jpg It's the most.jpg Extreme batting experience ever.jpg Extreme batting experience ever 2.jpg The game is simple.jpg It's survival.jpg Of the fittest.jpg A test of wills.jpg I don't know how extreme it is.jpg Phineas wondering how extreme it is.jpg Big, but it is still.jpg Isabella and Phineas screams Whoo.jpg This might be the big one.jpg "Live and Let Drive" Gonna get my bust on.jpg Lald003 Phineas and Ferb still deciding what to do today.png Lald013 Now they're planning something.png Lald039 who's giant foot is that.png "Father's Day" REAL Father's Day title card in HD.png Phineas making breakfast.jpg Breakfast for dad.jpg Acrobatic Flight.png FFFC.png FD 1.png FD 2.png FD 3.png "Imperfect Storm" You start by blowing a bit of wind.jpg Giant Kites Down.jpg Boys' Invention.JPG "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" More People Need To See You.jpg We Only Have So Many Folding Chairs.jpg You Need Bigger Puppets.jpg Ready To Take The Next Step.jpg I've Been Waiting For This Moment.jpg Oh, You Meant The Puppet.jpg Izzy Where's Perry.jpg We're Good Back Here.jpg We're Exhausted.jpg Discussing Puppetry.jpg Nuzzling Mr. Cutie Patootie.jpg You Found Your Rabbit.jpg I've Been Looking For That Pet Rabbit.jpg Giving The Rabbit Up.jpg You Naughty Bunny.jpg Those Guys Are Suspicious.jpg All Types Of Rabbit Owners.jpg A Flight Helmet And Cowboy Boots.jpg And Another Wore A Fake Mustache.jpg And They're Leaving By Helicopter.jpg That Doesn't Disprove My Statement.jpg Well Whatever.jpg "It's No Picnic" Isabella are you all right.jpg Isabella acting cool.jpg I can get the Fireside Girl Manual for inspiration.jpg Isabella leaving to get the Fireside Girl Manual.jpg Isabella and Phineas reading the Fireside Girl Manual.jpg Isabella acting 'What a great idea'.jpg A picnic basket right here.jpg Isabella and Phineas on picnic.JPG Phineas and Isabella saying "Eww...".jpg Isabella and Phineas laughing.jpg That looks ridiculous.jpg Irving spies on Phineas and Isabella.jpg Irving about to say something.jpg Phineas thinks he heard something.jpg Isabella says nope.jpg Holly observing Phineas and Isabella onscreen.jpg Phineas and Isabella on their picnic.jpg Phineas searches the basket while Isabella yawns.jpg With a side of devil ham.jpg The gang riding on a basket rollercoaster.jpg Phineas discovers that the amusement park is gone.jpg It's a good thing we brought our own basket, huh.jpg Isabella is excited all over again.jpg Isabella acting 'Yes, yes it is'.jpg "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" The Klimpaloon Ultimatum - Phineas and the gang.jpg The Search for Klimpaloon.jpg P&FAudience.jpg Himalayas.jpg Egress.jpg Ferb looks it up.jpg KlimpaloonFound.jpg Dooftriestomakeroom.jpg "Operation Crumb Cake" Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-18h30m21s218.png S04E22 Fineasz odbiera list.png S04E22 All.png "Mandace" Mandace russian title card.jpg "Lost in Danville" Candace listening to music.jpg WatchingYouGuys.jpg MysteriousCapsule.jpg WaitingForAnotherOne.jpg TheOnlyOne.jpg BreakingTheThirdAxe.jpg Z-RayScan.jpg BrokenPianos.jpg Baljeet What mysteries does it contain.jpg ShockedGang.jpg QuestioningPhineas.jpg SpinningWheel.jpg FairWarning.jpg CallingForCandace.jpg GangSaved.jpg PolarBearFather.jpg Phineas, Ferb and a polar bear.jpg AlternateUniverses.jpg AlternateUniverses2.jpg OurDadIsNotAPolarBear.jpg "The Inator Method" Phineas, Ferb, and the gang on their backyard.jpg Baljeet and Buford.png Capture67.PNG To return to the page for Phineas Flynn, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Phineas Flynn